Of Night Rain, Blackout, and Hibari Kyouya
by Alexandra Mariella
Summary: Mungkin terjebak di sekolah yang mati listrik pada malam dimana hujan badai berlangsung tak akan berakhir seburuk yang Akane bayangkan. [18OC]


**Of Night Rain, Blackout, and Hibari Kyouya**

**Warning(s): OC, OOC, typo.**

**Note(s): Akane berumur 15 tahun, Hibari 17 tahun.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **©Amano Akira

**Gouto Akane **©Alexandra Mariella

* * *

Gouto Akane keluar dari sebuah ruang kelas dan merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Setelah tubuhnya terasa lebih baik, gadis itu mulai berjalan dengan punggung yang membungkuk lemas menuju ruang kelasnya melalui koridor sekolah yang sudah tak berpenghuni.

Tugas membersihkan ruang klub seusai kegiatan klub memang menyebalkan. Terutama jika ruangan yang harus dibersihkan adalah ruangan Klub Kesenian yang terkenal berantakan. Dan sepertinya, hari ini ruangan itu lebih berantakan lagi daripada biasanya.

Akane bersumpah ini adalah sebuah bentuk pembalasan dendam anggota klub yang lain padanya setelah ia kabur tiga kali dari tugas membersihkannya.

Seharusnya kali ini ia bertugas membersihkan bersama juniornya, Yuuki Rin, tapi gadis yang lebih muda tersebut izin pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan bahwa ia memiliki janji kencan dengan pacarnya. Ugh, seharusnya Akane mempertimbangkan alasan Rin terlebih dahulu sebelum mengiyakannya. _Oh, Gouto Akane, kau dan otak lambatmu_, rutuk Akane dalam hati. Padahal seingat gadis bemarga Gouto itu, di tengah kegiatan klub tadi, Rin dengan _random_nya mengeluh padanya bahwa semua laki-laki yang ia sukai telah memiliki pasangan.

Pasti Rin ikut campur dalam konspirasi ini. Dasar pengkhianat.

Akane dapat merasakan dirinya hendak menguap, dan ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sial, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Belum lagi insomnianya yang memutuskan bahwa akan menjadi ide brilian untuk menyerangnya malam kemarin. Bonus yang menyenangkan. Untunglah besok hari libur, jadi ia bisa istirahat seharian.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis empunya surai hitam yang diikat ekor kuda itu tiba di depan ruang kelas dengan papan nama kecil bertuliskan '3-B' di atas pintunya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Semua bangku dan meja di sana sudah kosong, kecuali sebuah meja di barisan paling belakang yang masih ditempati oleh sebuah tas. Akane melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang berpasangan dengan meja itu. Ia membuang nafas berat, melipat kedua tangannya di atas tasnya, dan meletakkan pipinya di atas tangannya yang terlipat itu, sehingga kini kepalanya menghadap ke arah jendela luar. Senja sudah tiba di Namimori, dan hanya masalah waktu sampai matahari memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Kelopak mata Akane mulai terasa berat, lantaran kantuk telah menghinggapinya. Tidur sebentar tak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa, 'kan? Lagipula, rasanya ia tak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berjalan kaki hingga sampai ke rumahnya.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Akane membiarkan kelopak matanya menyembunyikan sepasang iris coklat miliknya, dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan.

* * *

Suara rintik air membangunkan Akane. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan, meyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya, lalu menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merengganggkan badannya lagi sejenak, lalu menghapus jejak air liur di sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa lebih segar sekarang. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Akane menyadari bahwa yang menyambutnya hanyalah kegelapan.

Apakah indera penglihatannya rusak?

Akane mengucek matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lagi. Sama, tetap gelap. Ia mengulang proses itu beberapa kali sampai suara guntur yang menggelegar mengagetkannya. Kilat yang menyusul setelahnya menerangi ruang kelas itu sesaat, memberi petunjuk apa yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya mati listrik.

Akane mengerang dan meletakkan dahinya di atas tasnya. Pantas saja sedari tadi tak ada cahaya dari luar kelas. Hebat. Ia tertidur terlalu lama sehingga terjebak di sekolah sepi yang gelap gulita, dan di luar sedang hujan badai. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa sepertinya sekarang sudah malam.

Umpatan yang tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan lolos dari bibir Akane dalam bentuk gumaman.

"Argh! Menyebalkaaan!" teriak Akane frustasi sembari berdiri. Ia menyabet tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kursinya...

...dan hanya menemukan dirinya tersandung sampai mencium lantai dengan mesra. "Sakit–!"

Hening.

"...aku akan membunuh para petugas pabrik listrik," kata Akane, walau suaranya teredam oleh lantai. Ia mendorong dirinya duduk dan meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencari tasnya yang lepas dari tangannya. Setelah ia berhasil menyentuh tasnya, ia menggenggamnya erat-erat, berdiri, lalu memanuverkan dirinya sampai ia mampu keluar dari kelas – tentu saja tidak tanpa tersandung, jatuh, terbentur beberapa benda, dan umpatan warna-warni dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu sukses keluar dari kelasnya. Tak lupa ia membanting pintu ruangan tersebut untuk meluapkan kemarahannya. Akane melihat sekelilingnya. Masih gelap gulita. Hanya pemandangan hujan badai di luar jendela yang dapat ia lihat cukup jelas.

Guntur yang kemudian disusul oleh kilat menggelegar lagi di angkasa hitam, memberikan cahaya yang sangat dibutuhkan Akane, walau hanya sesaat. Namun dalam waktu singkat itu, ia berhasil menemukan jalan yang harus diambilnya untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Akane pun mulai berjalan, dengan salah satu tangannya yang meraba-raba sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang putih muncul dari belakang gadis itu. "Siapa disana?!" seru Akane sambil membalikkan badannya. Namun ia segera menutup matanya lantaran cahaya terang itu diarahkan pada wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, sensasi silau dari balik kelopak matanya menghilang, dan Akane membuka matanya.

"_Herbivore_, kau berani sekali masih berada di sini pada jam seperti ini," kata seseorang yang memegang senter – sumber cahaya tersebut.

Akane mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya demi mengidentifikasi figur pemegang senter yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya ia tidak asing, siapa–

"Hibari-_senpai_?" gumam Akane, sebelum paras muramnya berubah cerah. "_Senpai_!" Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan hendak memeluk Hibari, namun sensasi besi dingin di lehernya membuatnya membeku. "Eeeep–!"

"Senin besok kau harus membersihkan lantai dua sekolah," kata Hibari datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akane dengan nada mengeluh, rautnya kembali suram.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi?" balas Hibari.

Akane menatapnya bingung.

"_Herbivore_," geram Hibari memperingatkan setelah waktu berjalan dan Akane masih belum berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dengan kosa katamu yang terbatas itu? Lagipula, kau tahu aku, 'kan? Otakku sedang mengisi ulang dirinya–"

"Lebih tepatnya sedang korslet karena kebodohanmu."

"–apa?!" seru Akane emosi mendengar ucapan sinis Hibari. "Permisi, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Yang Terhormat," kata Akane dengan nada meremehkan, "apakah kau lupa siapa yang mendapat peringkat ketiga dari seantero anak kelas tiga saat ujian akhir kemarin?"

"Apakah hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu?"

Akane menggeram. "Aku juga bisa– ow!" Akane mengelus dahinya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakan keras Hibari.

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak," kata Hibari, "dan kau mendapat hukuman membersihkan itu karena masih berada di sini di luar jam sekolah."

Akane mengelus dahinya yang pasti sudah memerah dan membalas tatapan tajam Hibari. "Hei! Tadi aku tertidur, oke? Aku harus membersihkan ruangan Klub Kesenian yang sangat berantakan _sendirian_, dan kemarin insomniaku kambuh lagi– Hibari-_senpai_, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?!"

Akane segera mengejar Hibari yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Diam. Suaramu menyakiti telingaku, _herbivore_," kata Hibari setelah Akane sampai di sampingnya. Urat-urat kemarahan hampir timbul di dahi pemuda bermata obsidian itu, dan ia terlihat _sangat nyaris_ menggigit Akane sampai mati.

Gadis itu mendengus lagi. "Maaf kalau begitu," katanya dengan tak begitu tulus. Lalu dengan suaranya yang telah ia pelankan, ia berceloteh lagi, menghiraukan peringatan Hibari. "Kau tahu tidak? Tadi Rin-_chan_–"

Jika yang berceloteh adalah orang lain, Hibari pasti sudah mengayunkan _tonfa_nya kepada mereka. Tapi, yang sekarang sedang berceloteh adalah Gouto Akane, gadis yang sudah mengenal dan mengejar Hibari semenjak laki-laki itu berusia tiga belas tahun, sehingga prefek tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Sesekali Hibari akan membalas ocehan Akane dengan gumaman 'hn' miliknya. Namun, pandangan Hibari terus lurus ke depan, dan hanya akan beralih ke Akane sesaat ketika gadis itu hampir tersandung beberapa kali akibat kurangnya perhatiannya terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya atau minimnya pencahayaan yang diakomodasikan senter Hibari.

Akane baru menghentikan ceritanya ketika mereka berdua sampai di pintu masuk sekolah. Gadis tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Hujan badai yang menyerang Namimori tadi sudah berubah menjadi gerimis ringan.

"Eh... kurasa kalau sudah sereda ini aku bisa berlari saja sampai ke rumah," ujar Akane. "Tapi... lampu jalanan masih mati semua," sambungnya murung. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan membuang nafas berat. "Kalau begini, jam berapa aku akan sampai di rumah? Sial, Papa benar-benar akan membunuhku."

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Akane menoleh ke arah Hibari yang berjalan menuju... sepeda motornya? _Eh?! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadari kalau sepeda motor itu ada di sana?!_ batin Akane sembari menatap alat transportasi hitam legam yang terparkir di dekat pintu masuk sekolah. _Akane, hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganmu–_

"Kau ingin pulang atau tidak?"

Akane membelakakkan matanya pada Hibari. "Eh?"

Hibari hanya memandangnya tidak sabaran.

Seulas senyuman gembira mekar di wajah Akane, yang disertai dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Ya!"

Dan ketika kedua orang itu telah duduk di sepeda motor Hibari dengan Akane yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Hibari sementara sang pemilik kendaraan sedang menyalakan motornya, Akane, sebagai Akane yang bermulut besar, harus saja menghancurkan momen itu.

"_Ne_, Hibari-_senpai_, apa jangan-jangan kau sudah membaca buku tentang cara untuk menjadi romantis yang aku ceritakan padamu?"

"_Herbivore_, aku akan menjatuhkanmu di tengah jalan."

**End**

* * *

**Oke ini gaje banget orz *nangis di pojokan* Bagi para _readers_, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfiksi abal ini :')**

**Erm... mind to RnR?**


End file.
